Our Escape, Our Curse
by Waternymph95
Summary: After an attack from Klaus, Bonnie transports herself and Caroline to someplace unexpected. But as their journey continues and they mourn a huge loss, Bonnie's magic starts to get out of control. Will their hearts ever heal? Will Bonnie's magic consume her? Warning: Not for Caroline and Klaus shippers. Takes place at the end of the prom episode in season 4 of TVD.


Authors Note: I don't own The Hobbit of the Vampire Diaries. This fanfiction takes place midway through season four of the Vampire Diaries at the end of the prom episode. Warning, this is not for Caroline and Klaus or Caroline and Tyler shippers.

Our Escape, Our Curse

"Everyday you wake up it's the same bloody question that haunts you: Is today the day I die?... and you ask it every time the sun rises. And everyday you manage to survive, you're only partly relieved because you know-it's just a matter of time. Death is on your heels baby-and sooner or later it's going to catch you- and some part of you _wants_ it."

"Fool for love" Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Chapter One: The Unexpected

Caroline stormed into Tyler's house. His empty house. Prom was supposed to have been the pinnacle high school experience. Her friends were supposed to have been together, dancing until the night blurred into a wirl of lights and music. Prom was not supposed to have been this. Elena was a heartless vampire. She had begged Klaus of people for a dress when Elena stole it. And Tyler, Tyler the only man she had ever truly loved, Tyler who had accepted her for who and what she was, was gone and was never going to come back.

She looked down at the corsage Klaus had given her while hot tears ran down her face.

"Hello Beautiful." said a very familiar voice.

She turned slowly and saw a miracle standing in the living room behind her. "Tyler!" she breathed out, tears of joy now running down her face.

"You didn't think I was going to miss your prom now did you." and he smiled that smile that she knew and loved.

She ran as fast as her vampire speed let her and crushed her lips to his. His hands coming up and grabbing fistfuls of her blond hair.

"What are you... what if Klaus finds out?" she asked.

"He wont." He grinned down at her. " Now I believe I came for a prom." Tyler leaned down and hit a button on a CD player filling the room with slow music. "May I have this dance?"

He pulled Caroline closer, if that was possible and put his hands on her waist and she twined her arms around his neck. The danced like that for hours, sometimes kissing, sometimes just looking into each other's eyes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie stumbled in the darkness. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Elena had tried to kill her, and she almost killed Elena.

She pressed her hand to her neck where Elena bit her, and though it was healed, she still felt Elena's fangs tearing into her neck. Where had her friend gone and who was this monster that replaced her?

And Silas,_ no stop thinking about this Bonnie. You need to get a hold of yourself. _

Bonnie hadn't been paying attention to where she had been walking and when she felt her healed shoe hit a set of steps she looked up. She had walked to Tyler's house where Caroline, her last best friend was staying.

Trudging up the steps she just opened the door without knocking and went in.

"Caroline?" she called out.

"Bonnie, is that you?" Caroline's voice came from the living room.

"Caroline," Bonnie tripped a little walking towards the living room, "I'm so sorry. I know your having a bad enough night as it is but I don't know where else to go..."

She came up short when she saw Caroline and Tyler locked in a deep embrace, "Tyler? You're here?"

"Just for tonight." He said smiling sheepishly as he untangled himself from Caroline's arms.

"Its good to see you." Bonnie smiled as she absently rubbed her neck.

"Oh, God!" Caroline flitted to Bonnie's side pulling her hand off her throat. "Bonnie, what happened?!"

"It was Elena." Bonnie said softly.

"Ugh! That little dress thieving backstabbing... ugh"

"Hey, hey its ok. I'm fine. I don't want to ruin your date." Bonnie reassured Caroline as she glanced over at Tyler. "Is it ok if I just lay down for a while, I don't want to be alone right now."

"Sure of course." Caroline gave her friend a quick hug before she started up the stairs.

"Caroline," Tyler spoke while taking both her hands in his, "I actually need to get going soon. People will be arriving for the after party soon and if anyone sees me..."

"I know, I know." she placed a quick kiss to his lips then rested her head on his shoulder. "Take care of yourself."

His arms tightened around her rocking her gently. "I'll see you soon." Tyler pressed a small kiss to her forehead. Turning he headed for the door. Opening it he glanced back, giving Caroline one more smile before stepping out.

"Was it worth it?" a deep menacing voice came from outside, freezing Tyler in his tracks.

Caroline's blood seemed to turn to ice as she recognized who it was.

"Klaus." Tyler breathed out, staring at the original hybrid.

Running to the door Caroline screamed, "Klaus, don't please!"

Bonnie ran back down the steps stumbling in her high heels and reached her friend, grabbing her before she left the safety of the house.

Klaus ignored Caroline's pleading, "Tell me. Was. It. Worth. It?"

Visibly trembling Tyler looked defiantly into Klaus' eyes. "Yes."

"Good." Klaus said and for a moment Caroline thought he would spare Tyler.

Klaus started to turn to leave, and as they all breathed out a sigh of relief, he shot around and in a blur had his hand embedded in Tyler's chest. Tyler's eyes went wide with shock and pain. Klaus pulled him closer, speaking into his ear, "If I can't have her, you can't." And with a final jerk he torn his arm from Tyler, and Tyler's heart with it.

"No!" Caroline shouted in rage. Yanking away from Bonnie she tackled Klaus, clawing and racking her hands over his face and throat.

Klaus easily pulled her off him and held her by the throat against the side of the house. Knowing he had lost any chance with Caroline, murder shone in his eyes. Raising his other hand he slowly he shoved his hand into her chest feeling around for her heart, her blood staining the white dress.

Then abruptly he violently let go of her and clutched at his head, screaming as his bones and joints were pulled in strange directions.

"Bonnie." Caroline moaned and crawled to where her friend stood.

"You wont hurt us ever again." Bonnie spoke deeply, jerking her hand and with it Klaus' spine snapped.

"I will hunt you down." Klaus raged. "You hear me! I will hunt you to the ends of the earth!" And he lunged, stopping only inches from Bonnie's face.

An invisible barrier held him back while Bonnie's chanting grew more urgent and loud.

The wind whipped around them, howling mournfully. Lighting flashed and slammed into the ground in several spots around the house.

"You have to stop, Bonnie." Caroline croaked out, her friend was losing control.

"No." Bonnie said shaking her head.

The lighting stuck the ground faster and faster blinding all three of them. The air was charged with static and smelled of ozone. The wind grew louder and lashed at them. With the last of his energy Klaus tried to go for them again. Lunging for them he was thrown back when a column of lightening crashed through the roof of the porch and enveloped Bonnie and Caroline.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline had expected there to be pain, numbness, something from being hit with so much power, but all she felt was a tug, like she was being yanked backwards.

As she fell through nothingness she felt her friend's hand in her own. _What did you do Bonnie?_

Then she felt air rushing past her and only had moments to brace herself before she collided hard with the ground.

A body hit the ground next to her. Turing her head she saw Bonnie lying prone on the grass.

"Bonnie!" She shouted, surging upwards she grabbed Bonnie and pulled her towards her lap.

In the back of her mind she registered their surroundings. They were lying in the middle of a gravel road running through a forest. It reminded her of the forests in Mystic Falls, but it seemed somehow older.

But all of this was pushed away when she saw Bonnie barley clinging to consciousness. "Bonnie!" Caroline shouted again as blood began to run down her nose. "What happened? Where are we? What did you do? Bonnie come on talked to me!" Tears were running down her face and she began to grow frantic when Bonnie's breaths started to come in short, painful gasps.

Bonnie turned her dark eyes to Caroline, smiling faintly, "We're safe." she whispered before falling limp in her friend's arms.

"No! Nonono Bonnie!" Looking around she though she could hear someone coming up the pathway. "Help! Please, somebody help!"

Author's note: Oh, cliffhanger. I'm sorry if this chapter feels a little rushed. Please review if you like, constructive criticism is welcome. I have a basic idea where I want these characters to go, but I'm open to suggestions. Thank you for reading and have a good morning, good evening, or good night. :)


End file.
